


the sparkle in your eyes

by forbala



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Deepthroating, Dom Sakusa just jumped out at me damn, FaceFucking, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, M/M, Spanking, but again this is a gangbang fic not a bdsm fic, clothespin zipper, elements of bdsm but this is not a proper bdsm fic, moments of dubcon but overall it's very enthusiastic conenset, slight sakuatsu, they're not a couple but they might be after this owo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forbala/pseuds/forbala
Summary: A night of team bonding goes a little differently than usual. Atsumu benefits.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu & MSBY Black Jackals, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, atsumu/barnes, atsumu/inunaki, atsumu/meian, atsumu/tomas
Comments: 14
Kudos: 208
Collections: 𝐇𝐀𝐈𝐊𝐘𝐔𝐔





	the sparkle in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This got out of hand. Wildly out of hand. I don’t know but I just want to destroy Atsumu. I’ve gone feral over him in 2020 and I have to destroy him.
> 
> The working title of this was slutsumu hehehe

It started out like any other night. Atsumu went over to Meian’s house to eat crappy food and drink and talk too loudly. Hinata and Bokuto were ridiculously good at this. Inunaki, too. Barnes and Tomas were a bit more reserved, less wild. And of course Sakusa seemed to hate every moment. He rarely came to these nights anyway, but tonight was one of the rare occasions when he deigned to join them. Atsumu was glad; he loved to annoy Sakusa but he did enjoy seeing the man even without that.

Atsumu was engaged in a card game with Barnes, Inunaki, Tomas, and Sakusa. Atsumu was losing horribly, which was typical, and mouthing off, which was extremely typical. With his patented smirk and teasing, hooded eyes, he poked and prodded at his teammates. After his third snide comment about Barnes’ masculinity, the taller man groaned and snapped, “Miya, if you don’t shut the hell up, I’ll shut you up myself.”

Atsumu felt a shiver go through him and a flutter in the pit of his stomach. Barnes’ tone was playful but the words...the implication...Atsumu couldn’t help but imagine it. How would Barnes shut him up, precisely? Would he slap Atsumu? Knock him down? Force his mouth open and prove just how manly he was?

Atsumu gulped hard at the image.

Everyone was staring at him, surprised at his sudden silence.

“Miya?” Barnes asked, suddenly hesitant. “You okay, man?”

“Ah, y-yeah…” he managed to get out, looking down at the table.

Suddenly, a hand grasped the back of his neck and he shuddered. Sakusa said, “You’re thinking about it, aren’t you? You want it.”

Atsumu froze.

Everyone waited in silence. Even Hinata and Bokuto, who’d looked over from their pushup contest with Meian.

“Miya. Answer me,” Sakusa demanded. His voice was deep and smooth, and his tone...Atsumu couldn’t defy him if he wanted to.

“Yes,” he choked out.

“I’d watch that,” Tomas mumbled.

“Fuck watching,” Inunaki chimed in, “I’d get it on it.” Atsumu whimpered and closed his eyes against the vision, but that only made it more vivid.

“You’d like it, wouldn’t you? Everyone showing you how to behave.” Sakusa was going to kill him with words alone. Fuck, who knew he could be so hot? Though his domineering attitude was no surprise, but the words...shit.

Atsumu nodded weakly, but Sakusa wasn’t satisfied. “Speak up,” he snapped.

“Yes,” he whined, but it wasn’t enough, it wasn’t right. Something was missing. What he said next just slipped out, coming without conscious thought, driven by instinct. “...Sir.”

“Mm, good boy,” Sakusa rumbled, petting his hair.

Barnes stood up and moved around the table to sit on the floor beside Atsumu. He grabbed his chin and leaned in. Atsumu could only stare at him, eyelids fluttering, waiting for whatever Barnes was going to give him.

But then they were forced apart. Meian had pushed Barnes away by the chest, and with his other hand he pulled Atsumu’s face to look at him. “Hold the fuck up, everyone. Miya...Atsumu...do you really want this? Are you okay with this?”

Atsumu nodded without hesitation. “Yes.”

“You want to....fuck Barnes? And Inunaki?” Meian’s gaze was so strong, but soft too. He was just looking out for Atsumu, protecting him.

But it was unnecessary. “Please,” he begged.

Meian looked at him a moment longer, judging him, then released him, evidently satisfied. “Okay. Good. Oliver, he’s all yours.”

Barnes didn’t waste another moment. He cupped Atsumu’s face in both hands and pulled him in for a kiss. It was hot, his lips sliding wetly against Atsumu’s. Atsumu groaned and parted his lips without even being prompted, and Barnes took the invitation to push his tongue inside. Barnes pushed his tongue against Atsumu’s, licked inside his mouth and traced his teeth. Someone’s hand slipped down his back—Sakusa’s, probably—and gripped his ass.

Suddenly, Atsumu’s face was pulled in another direction and he was kissing Inunaki. Sakusa settled in behind him and kissed over his neck and the juncture of his shoulder. Barnes’ hands slid up under his shirt, running over his abs, hips, up his ribs to his nipples. He flicked over them with his thumbs, back and forth, and Atsumu groaned into Inunaki’s mouth. When Barnes pinched, Atsumu whimpered and arched into it. Barnes flicked them again, pinched, then pulled, making Atsumu scream.

Barnes pushed his shirt up and off, separating his lips from Inunaki’s for one painful moment. As soon as the fabric was gone, Inunaki dove back into his mouth and Barnes darted down to suck a nipple into his mouth. He rolled it between his teeth. Atsumu shivered and his hand shot out to tangle in Barnes’ hair and hold him in place. Sakusa’s hands dug into his hips, his teeth on Atsumu’s neck. Only once Atsumu’s nipples were abused and sore did Barnes pull away and strip down. Atsumu looked down and saw his half-hard cock. It was nice, big and thick and already dripping precum, and Atsumu’s mouth began to water.

“You like that, Atsumu?” he asked. His voice was darker and deeper than Atsumu had ever heard it. “Do you wanna taste it?”

Atsumu nodded, his jaw dropping and mouth watering in anticipation. Barnes gripped the back of his head and guided him down. Atsumu went happily. He licked over the head, tasting the precum and moaning. He licked up the shaft, down and back up again. Above him, Barnes groaned when Atsumu wrapped his lips around the head and suckled. He licked into the slit before sinking down and taking Barnes’ cock in, covering the base with his hand. He moved up and down, twisting his hand in time, suckling the head and moving down as far as he could go without choking.

Behind him, someone maneuvered his hips and legs until he was kneeling. They pulled his pants and underwear down to his knees in one go and gripped his ass with both hands. Atsumu groaned around Barnes’ cock, which caused him to groan too. More hands joined whoever was behind him; he felt hands on his cheeks and on his thighs and a finger rubbing over his hole.

Atsumu heard his teammates speaking behind him, as if he weren't there.

"Are you gonna eat him out?" Hinata asked.

"No," Sakusa snapped, voice dripping with disdain. 

"Can I?" Hinata responded, and Atsumu could practically hear him bouncing in excitement.

Barely a moment later, there was a tongue at his hole and Atsumu helped at the first touch. Hinata's tongue was wet and eager, licking flat over him. Someone's hands— maybe Hinata's, maybe someone else's— were spreading his cheeks.

Atsumu pulled off Barnes' cock to move further down and lap at his balls. They were already heavy and the scent of them was incredible, heady and musky. Yeah, Barnes definitely wasn't lacking in masculinity. That would show Atsumu to mouth off.

Barnes petted his hair gently a few times before gripping tight at the strands and forcefully pulling him back to his cock. He practically shoved Atsumu’s face down, lodging his cock in Atsumu’s throat. Atsumu gagged and choked, but he stayed still. “Good boy,” Barnes murmured, petting him again. Atsumu melted a little at the praise. Yes, he was good, he wanted to be so good for Barnes.

Hinata was damn good at eating ass, Atsumu soon discovered. The way his tongue moved in Atsumu’s hole was driving him crazy. Between that and literally choking on Barnes’ cock, Atsumu was hard as fuck and leaking steadily. Barnes let him pull back, just a bit to get some air, and he heaved in desperate lungfuls through his nose. Barnes laughed above him. “Look at him, he’s loving this.”

“Look at his cock!” Bokuto added. He gripped it tight and Atsumu whimpered pitifully. “He’s such a whore.”

Now that, _that_ , made Atsumu groan so loud and so deep in his chest that everyone froze for a moment before breaking out in laughter.

“I guess he likes that,” Tomas said, smirking. He pulled out his own cock from his pants, grabbed Atsumu’s hand from where it was supporting him on the floor, and wrapped his fingers around it. Atsumu dutifully stroked it, rubbed his thumb in the slit to smear the precum around and spread it down the shaft to ease his way. He desperately wished Bokuto would take his cock in hand again, stroke it instead of just squeezing, but no such luck.

Atsumu felt a finger breach his ass alongside Hinata’s tongue, stretching him and slicking him up. He wiggled his hips, pushing Hinata’s finger deeper. Hinata pulls away (but leaves his finger buried deep) and laughs at him. “You really are a whore, huh? You’re that desperate for it, you can’t even wait a moment?”

With a throat full of cock, Atsumu didn’t have many options for responding beyond pushing his hips back again.

Suddenly, Atsumu was yelping because someone slapped his ass, hard. He felt the sting on his skin radiating up his left side and his hole clenched involuntarily. The feeling of getting slapped? Amazing. Getting slapped with something inside him to clench down on? Transcendent.

“‘Ore,” he tried to get out around Barnes’ cock.

“What’s that, baby?” Bokuto asked, leaning in close to his face. Fuck, Atsumu could see nothing but Barnes’ pubes and Bokuto’s eyes and it was perfect, exactly what he wanted. Atsumu tried again to speak with no success. He tried to pull off Barnes’ cock so he could actually speak, but Barnes gripped his hand tightly in his hair and kept his head exactly where it was. Whining pathetically, Atsumu wiggled his ass and tried to get his message across.

Hinata teased a second finger at his rim and asked, “Is this what you want?”

Atsumu was crying from frustration now (okay, most of that was from deepthroating). Out of ideas, he removed his hand from Tomas’ cock and reached back to slap his own ass.

Sakusa chuckled darkly. “He wants me to hit him more. You depraved slut. You want me to abuse you?”

“Aaaahh!”

Sakusa slapped his ass again, harder this time, and Atsumu cried out loudly. Hinata scissored his hole while Sakusa slapped his ass, Barnes gagged him, and Tomas pushed the head of his cock against Atsumu’s cheek, and he thought this must be what heaven was.

Barnes pushed him off for a moment, just long enough to stand up and pull Atsumu up so both hands were free. Inunaki jumped in on his right side and now Atsumu was stroking a cock with each hand. Barnes held his head still and pounded into him, barely giving him a moment to breathe before slamming back into his throat. Another slap resounded on his ass, the right side this time, but it was gentler, timid. Sakusa said, “You can hit him harder than that.”

“I don’t wanna hurt him!” Bokuto protested.

“That’s kind of the point. He _wants_ us to hurt him. Hit him like you mean it.”

And oh, did he. Bokuto’s next hit was hard, hard enough to rock Atsumu forward.

“Yeah, perfect,” Sakusa rumbled. He gripped the cheek in front of him, stinging and warm, scratched his nails over the tender flesh, before swinging his hand down again. Sakusa and Bokuto both began wailing on his ass, no rhythm between them, two powerful spikers going to town on his ass.

“Here, Hinata,” Meian said behind him, the first time he’d spoken up since the beginning. Hinata’s fingers disappeared then returned, three and much slicker this time. He had lube, now. Bokuto reached around and pinched his nipple, pulled it until Atsumu cried. “Damn, I wish we had some nipple clamps,” he said.

“Sorry, I can’t help you there,” Meian said.

“Do you have clothespins?” Sakusa asked.

“Um...yeah. Why?”

Atsumu cried and tried to say no but he couldn’t speak at all, just grunt and groan.

“Get them,” Sakusa said. “And some string, shoelaces, something.” Meian returned minutes later with the clothespins and a few long strings. Bokuto pinched his nipple again, but Sakusa stopped him. “Let me.”

Well then. Perhaps Sakusa had experience with this. The thought made Atsumu dizzy.

Sakusa pinched a piece of skin high up on the side of his pec, close to his armpit. “Are you ready?” he asked. Atsumu whimpered in protest. When Sakusa went on, his voice was soft and gentle like Atsumu had never heard before. It was soothing. “Shh, it’s not so bad. You’ll like it, I promise. If you need to stop, just snap your fingers. Do you understand?”

Atsumu hesitated, then nodded and gave a thumbs up. Sakusa clipped the clothespin to his skin and Atsumu flinched. It wasn’t so bad, actually. Not comfortable, precisely, but not bad. Sakusa clipped another just a bit farther down, then another, working towards his nipple, the pins connected by string. Finally, Sakusa pinched his nipple and Atsumu wasn’t scared at all. He could handle this.

“Atsumu, brace yourself. This one will be more intense.”

That scared Atsumu a bit. But surely it couldn’t be that bad?

It was. Atsumu screamed when Sakusa let the clothespin close on his nipple, pinching harder than anything Atsumu had ever felt. He thrashed, pulling away from everyone, but Sakusa grabbed him and held him still.

“Stop,” he ordered. Atsumu continued to writhe until Sakusa grabbed his face and forced him to make eye contact. “Take a deep breath. How do you feel?”

“Fuck, Omi-Omi! This fuckin’ hurts!” Atsumu was mad. He hadn’t known it would be that bad. He reached up to pull the clothespin off but Sakusa grabbed his wrist.

“Wait. Think about it. Are you sure you want to take that off? You don’t like it at all?”

Atsumu thought for a minute. Now that the initial pain had worn off, it wasn’t as bad. But damn, it sure didn’t feel good. He said as much.

“You seem to enjoy pain. You think you can endure it for a little while? For us?”

Oh. Doing it for all the guys, the guys whose cocks were out and hard for him and him alone.

Atsumu swallowed. “Y-Yeah.”

Sakusa nodded and released him. Barnes petted his hair. “You sure you’re okay to keep going?” he asked.

“Yeah. Show me whatcha got, Oliver-kun.” He winked and opened his mouth again, inviting Barnes to push inside again.

He took the invitation and Atsumu sucked at his cock while Sakusa moved to his other side and repeated the clothespin treatment.

“Wow, Omi, that looks crazy,” Bokuto said. “Where’d you come up with that?”

“Mm, maybe I’ll tell you later.”

When Sakusa clipped his other nipple, Atsumu froze completely and let the pain wash over him. Fuck, that hurt. But he could bear it. For Sakusa. For the team.

“You look perfect like this, Atsumu,” Sakusa whispered in his ear, and Atsumu whined. Yeah, that’s why he was doing this. 

In front of him, Barnes’ hips stuttered and Atsumu knew he was close. He sucked harder, licked at him with every powerful thrust. Barnes pulled out and stroked himself fast, and Atsumu waited with his mouth open and tongue out. Barnes came on him, most of it landing on his tongue, but plenty landed on his cheeks and across the bridge of his nose as well. When Barnes was finished, Atsumu pulled his tongue into his mouth and made a show of swallowing, then presented his clean tongue again.

“Fuck, Miya. That’s so hot,” he groaned. He patted Atsumu’s head one last time before stepping away and sitting down on the couch a couple feet away. Before Atsumu could miss him, Meian stepped in, gripping his chin.

“You ready for me?” he asked.

“Always, Captain,” he purred. “Use me as you please.”

Meian chuckled. “That’s a dangerous invitation, kid. You’re already letting Sakusa abuse you. Are you sure you’re up for this?”

“I can take whatever you throw at me,” he responded petulantly. He meant it. He wanted everyone to enjoy themselves, and if he had to debase himself and endure pain to do that, then so be it. He could take it.

Meian hummed and pushed two fingers into his mouth, pressing down on his tongue, then pushing all the way to the back of his throat, making Atsumu gag. Behind him, Hinata withdrew his fingers and he felt something pushing at his hole— the blunt head of a cock.

“Can I, Atsumu-san?” he asked.

“Ahhh, mm,” he answered around the fingers thrusting into his mouth. He licked around them, sucking and allowing him to push as deep into his throat as he wanted. At the same time, Hinata pushed inside him, slowly, so slowly, and Atsumu groaned. Finally, fucking finally.

Meian switched his fingers for his cock, wiping the spit off on Atsumu’s cheek. On his right, Tomas was panting hard. “‘M close, Miya.” Atsumu sped up both hands, twisting as he reached the tip, pushing Tomas and Inunaki closer.

“Ah— cumming!” And Tomas did, shooting over Atsumu’s cheek and forehead and hair. He was nice and messy now, cum dripping all over his face, warm and sticky.

Atsumu was so overwhelmed in the best way. He couldn’t keep track of all the cocks around and in him. He was hard as hell, but it was distant, secondary to pleasuring his teammates and showing off how good he could be. More, he wanted more, he needed to prove himself. When he glanced to the right, Bokuto was stroking himself; to the left, Sakusa was watching him with dark eyes, glancing down at his chest every few seconds. Behind him, Hinata was fucking him slowly, hands bruising his hips. Atsumu wasn’t a person anymore, he was just a toy for all these men around him, just a warm thing to get them off.

Inunaki came next, and now Atsumu’s face was covered all over in cum. “You look great like that, Miya,” the man said, swiping his fingers through the mess then wiping his hand off in Atsumu’s hair. Bokuto stepped up and wrapped Atsumu’s right hand around himself. Atsumu looked left at Sakusa, holding his hand out for him, but the man shook his head.

“You’ll have me soon, Atsumu, just wait.” What Atsumu didn’t expect was for Sakusa to take Atsumu’s cock in hand and start stroking him. He moaned around Meian’s cock and hitched his hips, back into Hinata, then forward into Sakusa’s hand.

Atsumu was getting close when Sakusa decided to torture him some more by flicking the clothespin on his nipple. Atsumu screamed— there was the pain again, sharp and overbearing. “Do you want me to take these off?” he asked.

Atsumu could only whimper. He didn’t know what he wanted. He wanted whatever Sakusa wanted.

Sakusa wiggled the string on his left, jostling the pins, then pulled, sharp, ripping the pins off in half a second. Atsumu screamed, shuddered, clenched down on Hinata’s cock and heard the man behind him groan. It was confusing. His chest hurt but Sakusa was still stroking his cock and Hinata was fucking him so good, hitting his prostate every second or third thrust. Tears pricked his eyes again. He could feel all the blood rushing back into the places where the clothespins pinched him, and especially his tender nipple.

“Wow, you’re really working him over, huh, Omi?” Bokuto asked, pumping deeper into Atsumu’s throat.

Sakusa ignored him. “How did that feel, Atsumu?”

“O’iii,” he got out. Sakusa grinned, dark and scary.

“Good. Are you ready for the other one?” Atsumu whined but managed a nod around Bokuto’s cock. Sakusa gripped the other string and Atsumu braced himself.

But Sakusa didn’t rip them all off at once this time. He pulled gently so only the highest pin, near his armpit, popped off, leaving the others.

“Atsumu-san, I’m g-getting close,” Hinata rasped in his ear.

Sakusa pulled another pin off, slow and painful.

Hinata’s hips rabbited faster and faster.

Another pin pulled off. The anticipation was building.

“Tsumu-Tsumu, oh, you feel so good,” Bokuto groaned above him.

Sakusa pulled off the penultimate clothespin. Atsumu was shaking now.

Hinata came; Atsumu could feel it inside him, and dripping out his hole as Hinata pulled out.

Sakusa pulled off the final pin, the one on his nipple, and Atsumu almost collapsed with relief. It hurt, the blood rushing back in, tingling like a limb that went to sleep. Atsumu gripped desperately at Bokuto’s thighs to keep himself upright while the other man fucked his throat and Sakusa fisted Atsumu’s cock.

Bokuto came in Atsumu’s mouth, letting him taste every drop as he swallowed. The little bit that dribbled out, Bokuto swiped it up with his thumb and pushed it between his plush lips and Atsumu swallowed that too.

“‘M close, Omi,” he slurred around Bokuto’s thumb. Sakusa pumped faster and Atsumu came, shooting up and decorating his own abdomen. He sagged and Bokuto had to hold him up. He may have blacked out for a moment.

When he could lift his head, he saw half his team sitting on the couch, stroking their cocks and staring at him like a last meal. Atsumu realized he was far from done.

~

By the time everyone was finished— really finished— Atsumu had cum all over his face, his chest, his thighs. He looked like a Jackson Pollock painting. He’d collapsed on the couch a while ago while his teammates used him and he had no inclination to move, ever. Hinata combed through his (sweaty, cum-slick) hair and cooed at him.

“Are you okay, Atsumu-san?”

“Did we kill him?” Tomas asked, poking his side. Atsumu didn’t even flinch.

“I’m gonna go run a bath,” Meian said, disappearing.

Sakusa spoke up, then, for the first time in a while. “Atsumu, sit up.”

“Can’t.”

“Hinata, help him.”

Atsumu was begrudgingly brought to a sitting position and he could finally see Sakusa. God, he looked good naked. Tired as he was, Atsumu thought he could take Sakusa’s cock one more time. He might pass out on it, but he’d give it a try.

“Drink this,” he said, holding a glass of water out for him. Atsumu weakly grasped it, but Sakusa had to help him drink. When he finished it, Sakusa offered him a granola bar.

“I’m not hungry,” he tried to protest, but Sakusa wouldn’t have it, so Atsumu ate a few bites. Great, now he had crumbs all over him too.

When Meian announces the bath is ready, Sakusa hoists him up— and Atsumu recoils. “What’s the matter?” Sakusa asks, his brow furrowing.

“I’ll getcha dirty.” Fuck, Atsumu’s voice is _wrecked_.

“It’s fine. Come on.” Atsumu almost falls to the floor, but Bokuto catches him and, together, they get him to the bathroom and sit him down on the stool. Sakusa takes care of washing him, careful and attentive.

“Sorry ‘m so gross, Omi-Omi,” he slurs. He can’t help but lean into Sakusa’s touch.

“It’s fine. It can’t be helped.”

Once Atsumu has been thoroughly scrubbed down, Sakusa helps him into the tub, then washes himself.

Atsumu wakes up when he slips into the water and Sakusa pulls him up. “S’ry, s’ry,” he mumbles.

“Come on, get out.”

Atsumu dries off, and they walk together back to the living room to get their clothes. Everyone else has gone, but Meian is cleaning up the couch. And the floor. Jeez, there’s a lot of cum.

“Atsumu,” Meian says, stopping to look at him. “Are you okay to get home?”

“I’ll take him,” Sakusa says. They both stare at him in surprise.

“You’ve been… real different tonight, Omi-Omi,” Atsumu notes.

Meian nods. “I’ve never seen you pay so much attention to, well, anyone before.”

Sakusa bristles. “He’s had a rough night and he needs looking after.”

“I can take care of myself!” Atsumu protests. Sakusa sighs.

“I didn’t mean it like that. I’ll explain it on the way. Come on, I don’t want to be out all night.”

“Goodnight, guys. Enjoy your day off tomorrow,” Meian says. Then he adds, chuckling, “You’ll need it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reference image for the clothespin zipper here. You know I don’t even like clothespin zippers? I just thought Atsumu might so here we are.
> 
> Follow me on twitter!


End file.
